


Homework?

by DeltaEnlightenment



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homework, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaEnlightenment/pseuds/DeltaEnlightenment
Summary: The Teen Titans find out that Robin still goes to school. The results are interesting. One-shot.





	Homework?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four years ago and posted it on ff.net. I recently re-read it and decided it needed to be edited. So, of course, I did and added a lot to it. Figured I would post it here as well. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

 

Robin was sitting at the kitchen counter, hovering over a ton of papers and a normal looking laptop, a backpack laid on the floor next to him as worked. Pencils, a few pens, a calculator, and a few other odds and ends were spread around him as if he had dumped them randomly there.

Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, if you were a normal person and knew almost nothing about the fifteen year old. To the outside world, he looked like a normal everyday junior high, high school kid, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, black boots, a sweatshirt and sunglasses, working on homework before school the next day. So yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.

Robin actually had been planning on going out to a café or park to do his schoolwork online, like he would normally do any other day, except when he wanted to work in his room. He didn't actually go to school in a building anymore. He took online classes that were meant for tenth and eleventh graders, (so maybe he skipped a couple grades), which would be normal, if he wasn't the leader of an organization of teen superheroes' known as the Teen Titans, and that his actual identity was the one that he went to school by, and at that current moment he was dressed like.

Maybe to an outsider he looked normal, but to his teammates who were currently still asleep, he would look out of place. Everyone was always in uniform, even when they went out to eat around town. So technically, Robin wasn't Robin in the current moment, but Dick Grayson with sunglasses to hide his identity because he was still in the tower. He was finishing an essay for science that was due in an hour he had forgotten to write. Dr. Light had taken up the time he was given to write said essay the past few days.

Dick, being so involved with his essay didn't even notice when Beastboy walked into the kitchen. Robin had been honestly hoping no one would be up until after he finished his essay. He got up early enough every morning. No one else seemed to be morning people, especially after long nights of patrol around Jump City.

"Robin?" he asked. "Is that you?" Robin didn't answer, he was too encompassed by his essay. "Rob?" Beastboy poked him. "Anybody in there?"

"Huh?" Robin was shaken out of his trance. He looked behind him, then back at his computer. "Oh, hi Beastboy."

He prayed the green kid would leave him alone. Robin continued to ignore his staring. Heaven help him if Beastboy began to ask questions. Robin didn't have the patience for it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Robin snapped.

"It, uh, looks like you are typing up a criminal report, but you usually do that on the towers main computer. So, I am not sure."

"Beastboy, how old are you?" Robin wasn't sure why he was continuing this conversation. He was incredibly rushed and had no time to be dealing with Beastboy and his incessant questions.

"Fourteen."

"And I'm fifteen. We are both, well, mostly human, and are we American citizens. There are certain laws that we must follow."

"I'm not following you, Rob."

"I'm finishing a science essay before I leave to go work on the rest of my homework, Beastboy."

"Wait, you still go to school?" Beastboy asked. He was clearly shocked. It wasn't easy being a hero, let alone to juggle school on top of that. Robin was not all too surprised to know Beastboy wasn't keeping up with his studies.

"Who still goes to school?" Cyborg yawned as he went to get something out of the fridge. Robin groaned. Why was this his life? He sometimes wished he was still in Gotham, but he had to prove to Batman he was capable of being on his own. He didn't have curious housemates in Gotham. Robin had been the curious housemate.

"See, this is why I usually do this at the library or at some other place Jump!" Robin shouted, banging his head on the counter. Cyborg jumped a bit when Robin hit the counter. "Why did I push this off to the last minute?"

"You still go to school, Robin?" Cyborg said. "Boy Wonder still goes to school?"

"Online school. I may have skipped two grades when I was younger, but I am still fifteen, required by law to still go to school. Plus B and Agent A would have my head if I didn't. Now, I really need to finish this essay before nine, or I'll fail the unit."

"Wait, if you still go to school, shouldn't Beastboy still be in school, too?" Cyborg wondered. He was eighteen and graduated, so it wasn't a big deal to him, but the green changeling was another story.

"Heh, heh, the DOOM Patrol made it so that once I went back to them I could start being homeschooled again."

"Guys, I really need to finish this essay, so could you go play video games or something?" Robin asked. He was clearly exasperated. The pair seemed to get the idea and moved to leave.

"Sure, come, Grass stain. I'm going to kick your butt in GTA 5!"

"Thank god, they are gone. Now maybe I can actually finish this," Robin mumbled to himself.

Cyborg and BB started yelling at each other and the television a few minutes after they began playing,

"On second thought, maybe I should go to the library."

"Why do you wish to go to this library, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It is a place where it is quiet and I can go do my homework without being disrupted, Star," Robin told the alien. He felt a bit horrible about shutting the alien princess down, but he did not have time to explain Earth's math and sciences, and why he had to write papers and do worksheets on the subjects. He could, he just did not want to. He didn't have time to either. Batman would kill him if he missed the due date. He would find himself back at the Manor and in Gotham Academy in seconds. Robin would also find himself grounded from patrol and his trapeze until he brought his grades up and proved he was responsible again.

"May I shall go to the library to do the work of the home with you?"

"Sorry, Star," he said, shoving papers and his laptop into his bag. "Maybe next time." He walked out the door to his motorcycle. Being a teen vigilante came with perks, also with that being one of the only things that Daddybats let him do without being too paranoid.

"Is anyone else surprised that the Boy Wonder is still in school?" Cyborg asked.

"I thought that he was older than fifteen, so I thought he just graduated early or something, Robin never said anything about homework or school before now," Beastboy said. Both boys broke out laughing. The ordeal just seemed too funny to them to be true.

"I can't catch a break from the Titans today, can I?" he said to himself. He walked into the library and went to a corner by himself. And finished up the last few paragraphs of his essay. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Robin?"

"What are you doing here, Raven?" he asked.

"I'm here because I needed a new book. What about you?" Raven asked him.

"Last few sentences on a science essay. Then, I have other stuff I need to get done before villains start attacking again. I should've come here in the first place then even try to get anything done at the tower."

"Why do you think I am here all the time, Robin?" Raven said. "I'll leave you alone now. Bye, Robin!"

"Later, Raven!" This was a reminder to him why Raven was his favorite of all the Titans. She never pushed, and could truly understand why Robin needed a break at times. The girl may have been often annoyed, but she found ways of dealing with it.

He typed up the last paragraph, and sent it to his teacher. He sighed in relief as he began to work on math. School life and hero life do not always work well together.

Two Weeks Later

Dear Richard.

Good job on your last science essay. Your teacher sent it to us because of how great of a job you did. Alfred thinks that you are doing very well juggling school life and hero life even with the Titans. Though, your teacher was a little concerned. She said that in your last paragraph you mentioned some things about an annoying green animal kid, a loud half-robot who never stops yelling at the screen when playing video games, an alien princess who wouldn't stop asking to help, and the half-demon just understands the annoyance the rest are.

Alfred got a laugh out of that last paragraph, I found it slightly amusing. I sent a note to your teacher telling her you lived with four other kids who are a bit out there and not to worry.

Though, Al and I do wonder what exactly happened when you were writing it.

-Bruce

Richard groaned into his hands. That is what he gets for doing homework at the tower as Robin. Never again. He decided to write a note to his teacher, and another one to Alfred and Bruce.

Maybe it isn't such a good idea to do homework at the tower. Dick was worried and hoping that Cyborg and BB never found out that he was once a mathlete. He didn't think he could face the two jokers if it ever happened.


End file.
